Fractures in the Facade
by Major Session
Summary: All ghosts have an obsession, it's part of what defines being a ghost, so is a half ghost so diffrent that they have no obsession? No it doesn't it just make them more unstable. And so Danny's human facade fractures when his obsession is taken.
1. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Dany Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'Dark Thoughts'_

(Authors Notes)

* * *

Summary:All ghosts have an obsession, it's part of what defines being a ghost, so is a half ghost so diffrent that they have no obsession? No it doesn't it just make them more unstable. And so Danny's human facade fractures when his obsession is taken.

* * *

**Fractures in the Façade**

**Chapter 1: Voices**

* * *

"Danny if you're going to drool, would you mind not doing it over my tofu soy melt?" a black haired girl demanded of her pasty faced friend in white shirt with red trim, who was presently leaning forward elbows resting on the white table and hands propping up his head. The raven haired boy was turned towards the shops counter, eyes unfocused and mouth slightly agape, with the offending drool seeping its way down his chin.

"Sam, drool on a tofu soy melt isn't drool, its seasoning." Commented the African American from across the table from the two whilst wearing a red beret which clashed terribly with his long sleeve yellow shirt.

The Sam's left eye twitched, threatening to smudge her heavy black eyeliner as she followed the direction her friends head was pointed towards the counter, face looking murderous at the African fgirl in the yellow uniform of the Nasty Burger standing behind the grease smeared counter. The girl flicker her hair as she served another customer, the orange hair band failing to hold back her dark tresses.

Dragging her gaze back Sam fixed her dark skinned friend with a piercing gaze as she pointedly shifted her meal out from beneath the dazed boy next to her. 'Stupid Valerie. What the hell Danny sees's in her I'll never understand, she's trying to his ghostly ass half the time they meet anyway! Gah, it makes me so mad!'

"Seriously Danny, you need to let go. It was over between you and Valerie before it really began." The yellow shirted boy told apparently love struck friend, pausing in devouring his meat filled burger as the girl took off her hat as another girl took her place. The girl nominated as Valerie turned and gave Danny a smile and small wave despite his vacant stare, before heading out back to change.

"Huh, sorry Tuck, what'd you say?" Danny spoke, shaking his head to remove the fog from his brain. As he stopped shaking he found his eyes locked onto the black tank top of the girl sitting next to him. The well rounded, tight, revealing… He gulped inaudibly before wrenching his gaze to his friend across the table who gave him an odd look, noticing what Sam hadn't, how Danny had been looking at the pale skinned goth girl next to him. Though he'd never admit it to either of his two friends Danny hadn't been looking at Valerie, his unfocused eyes had been staring at a very different sight inside his own head involving someone else entirely.

"I said you need to let go. Valerie just wasn't the girl for you." The now named Tucker replied with a slight shake of his own head. 'How can they both be so blind?' he wondered internally.

"Yeah I know…" Danny replied slumping back into his seat, eyes lidded with a touch of sadness. As he swilled the drink he'd bought to fit in. "…but it's not easy. Do you realise what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" whilst the comment fitted the situation at hand, Danny wasn't being entirely truthful. Whilst what he said was true, he wasn't thinking about the dark skinned beauty at all, rather someone with a much paler, almost unhealthy complexion, similar to his own sickly white skin.

Sam's eyes bulged at her friend's comment, purple soda spraying out her mouth before she could swallow before glancing guiltily at the boy sitting next to her. No one else in the restaurant noticed, despite the small ruckus, all too deep in their own conversations to care.

"Do you Sam? Huh, do yah?" Tucker waggled his eyebrows to emphasise his point before he was hit in the face by a crushed soda cup thrown by the enraged girl.

As the remains of her grape fizz drink dripped on her friends shirt, leaving a few stains the goth diva replied "All I know is you'll never catch me going googily eyed over some…" she paused, eyes fixed on the open doorway. "Oh my." She finished.

"Ah there you children are!" Sam, Danny and Tucker heard the unhip voice of their English teacher Mr Lancer enter the fast food joint, followed by the bald and portly teacher himself.

Walking over with white haired teen the blue shirted Man stopped by the trio's table. He pointed to the boy next to him before saying "This is Gregor. An exchange student visiting us from…" he paused trying to remember where the boy said to say he was from. "Hungry?" he finished with a questioning tone.

Tucker taking this literally turned and offered some of his meat and cheese artery disaster to the third pale skinned teen around the table.

Holding his hands up defensively, as if to ward off an impending heart attack the long black sleeves of his shirt almost getting dripped on by the drops of sauces being flung from the offered food. "No Thank you. I have already eaten." He supplied with a strange accent.

Sam rested her elbows on the table using the to hold up her head much as Danny had earlier, her features taking on a dreamy look as she took in the black boots protruding from beneath white jeans, the white vest complementing his black shirt. The dark sunglasses setting off the whole look with an air of distain that just screamed cool to the girl. She sighed as her friend not offering their guest any meat looked at her before following her gaze and scowling.

_'Mine. MINE! Destroy him, she's MINE!'_ screamed a voice, or more like an impulse, inside Danny's whose eyes flickered to a glowing green for a moment, unnoticed by all present before he suppressed the urge.'Woah, that was a little eird.' Was his thought before he noticed Sam's response to Gregro's comment. He sighed, annoyed, as next to him his female friend covered her mouth as and laughed at the bad humour.

"Yes but there's only so many opening lines you can use, when you're actually from Hungry." Gregor continued turning to look at Sam, the lights highlighting the gold loops hanging from his ears.

"Great!" Mr Lancer said placing a jovial hand on Gregor's shoulder. "You're getting along and I don't get paid for over time." He took his hand back to wave slightly as he walked off. "You kids have fun. Bye!" and with that he was gone, out the doors and down the road before anyone else could do more than turn a head to watch him leave.

"S-so, did you actually eat?" Sam stuttered as she gazed up at the new exchange student.

"Yes. But not here." He replied in a condescending tone. "I doubt there's anything I would like to eat here. I don't eat anything with a face on it because I am Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian." He supplied leaning forward towards Sam as he spoke eyebrows raising suggestively.

Sam paused, her untouched soy melt halfway to her mouth. "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian?" she questioned, her eyes lighting up with respect and something, a little, more.

Danny glanced at her then scowled slumping back into his chair arms folded with a scowl on his face, suppressing a strong desire to unleash his other half and send this new kid into another dimension.

Gregaor reached out a hand which Sam took to willingly for Danny's taste and shook his hand. After taking his hand back, the white and black clothed teen smelt his hand before declaring "Ah, Tofu soy melt, excellent choice Miss…?"

"Manson. Sam Manson. It's short for Samantha but my friends call me Sam. You can call me Sam to. Why am I still taking? I'm such a spazz." Sam burbled. Gesturing as she talked.

"Pffft. I find it charming." Gregor countered slipping into the both on Tucker's side to sit opposite Sam, flashing her a smile.

Sam just stared back smiling to as that dreamy look reclaimed her features.

Danny scowled and grabbed his soda. Not because he was thirsty, he'd never really felt thirsty since the accident or hungry for that matter but it was something to do with his hands. Other than pummelling the white haired teen who had just joined them, attested to as he crushed the cup in his aggressive grip. Before he could take a sip and try to calm down mist clawed its way out of his lungs leaving a pale blue streak in the air before the warmth of the air dissipated it. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but ah… we got to go Sam." Danny said as he jumped up from his seat onto the red and white tiled floor, jerking his thumb over shoulder to indicate leaving.

Even as he started running of a high pitched screeching laugh echoed through the Nasty Burger and a pale green ribbon of a ghost with glowing red eyes and mouth phased through the roof just behind the counter. People screamed, panicking before running for the exits as the ghost flew around still laughing.

Gregor and Sam still sat at their table. Sam unfazed by the spectre and Gregor unused to such an experience inquired in a shocked voice "Ghost?"

"Ahh, welcome to Amity Park!" Sam shrugged nervously.

**

* * *

**

Danny and Tucker screeched round the corner to the bathe rooms. Danny tried the door only to find in locked. Looking at the handle he held out his hand towards tucker. "Dime please." He said and Tucker reached into his pocket before pulling out the coin and flicking it to his friend who smiled. "Thanks." Danny called before promptly shoving the money in the slot. Dashing into the bathroom he slammed the door shut. A flashed of light later and a pale faced and a glowing teen phased his way out of bathroom.

Gregor and Sam looked up as up as a glowing white spectre clad in a black jumpsuit with white cloves and belt with a swirling black tail shot overhead.

Gregor stood up following the ghost's flight with his eyes. "Now there is a ghost who knows hair!" he exclaimed indicating the ghost's deathly white hair whose ivory colour was enhanced by the ghosts pearly glow.

Both ghosts phased through the roof, the white one following the green.

The white ghost looked around upon emerging into the air. Legs rematerialised to reveal white boots to match his gloves and belt. He glanced around searching for his quarry. "Where'd you go?" he questioned before a blue energy bolt scorched the top of his head making him duck and curse.

Looking to where the blast had come from the ghost noted two guys dressed in white suits with black ties and classes bearing down on him upon two floating bike like vehicles.

"The guys in white?" the ghost questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Tucker ran out the door, brown leather shoes slapping the concrete in his haste. He glanced up at the floating ghost of hid friend. "you need are help?" he hollered up.

"Nah I can handle these losers." Came the reply, the ghosts voice echoing as he spoke, despite the lack of cave.

The two bikes extended duel lasers from their fronts and began to fire more blue plasma shots at the young phantom, causing him to have to separate his legs and torso to dodge, his halfs connected by an intangible black smoke. Pulling himself back to gether he gave a frightened look at the approaching government lackeys before taking off, legs reforming into a ghostly tail from his speed.

Landing on the roof as his legs reappeared Danny's ghost ran and flipped his way along the edge before leaping off the end of the purple buildings roof. Floating in mid air he turned to look back again. "Losers who got better." He announced to himself with a tinge of worry. Green ectoplasm swirled around his hands before he raised them and fire two shots at the oncoming ghost hunters.

Two blue energy shields materialised around the bikes. The "Danny Phantom! You are under arrest in accordance with the anti-ghost protection act edition 1, page 1, paragraph 1-A!" the African American agent shouted.

"Commence attack protocol Z, in accordance with the standard rules of engagement section 2 paragraph 1." The European agent commanded.

"Second edition abridged?" his companion inquired.

"Second edition abridged." He confirmed before pulling out a pen, mirrored by his partner. Clicking them the pens converted into impossibly large ecto-blasters for such small pens.

"GAH!" Danny exclaimed erecting a green ecto-shield of his own around himself. Both agents flew past, firing as they went. The first agent took out his shield and second scored a hit.

Smoke rising from his frame Danny Phantom looked both annoyed and depressed as he added "A lot better."

Both speeders circled around in high rolling loops before coming in for another run. Guns deploying from every conceivable place on the vehicles the two agents took aim and fired.

"Fu…" Phantom began but was cut off as he spilt his body into a circle to dodge the first salvo, he erected a shield to block the second and went intangible to avoid the third. Still blue and see through but visible from being intangible Danny charged up a large ball of glowing green ecto-energy.

Turning tangible again and regaining his almost monochromatic coloration he smirked whilst saying "But I got better to!" before hurling the ball towards the two Guys in White.

"AAHHH!" both men exclaimed, blinded by the flash as the sphere detonated, the shockwave blasting them off their bikes, which were incinerated moments later, to land safely in a pool below.

Turning around and flying off as the two agents posed no more thrat Danny began to search for his two friends. "Now I all I gotta do is save Sam and Tucker from the clutches of a smarmy foreign exchange student.

Finally finding them Danny ducked round a corner as he heard the three talking.

"Sweet PDA, where'd you get the enhanced graphics?" he heard Tucker exclaim with excitement about technology only a techno-geek or Technus could achieve.

"I can…" Gregor paused, raising a finger o his chin in thought. "er, how do you American's say it? Beam you the upgrade software. Europe is always 6 months ahead of technology current." The white haired and dressed teen reached forward and picked Tuckers red beret of his head, swivelling it round he placed it back on but backwards. "And we wear our berets just so. It's very goth."

Sam's eyes lit up at this statement "You're a goth!" a confused expression took hold as she gave Gregor another once over. "But you're in white!"

"In Hungry, white is the new black." Was Gregors prompt reply as the three began to walk off. Danny floated back round the corner eyes flashing dangerously, unseen by the new trio as they walked off. Depression clawed at the ghosts features as he fought to hold in the voice hammering on the walls calling for blood for taking what was his. _'She's mine, mine! My obsession, mine!'_ 'Gah! Shut up whatever the hell you are and leave me alone!' he scrunched his face in anguish as the impulse kept howling. Clutching his head in pain as his eyes turned from glowing green, spectral forms of living eyes to twin pools of acid green light, no white, no pupil, just green light.

**

* * *

**

"BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" yelled the bell, signalling the start of lunch.

"Opps! Sorry! My bad!" Tucker exclaimed crashing into ANOTHER random person and bouncing off.

"OW!" cam both Tucker and Danny's voices as Tucker ricocheted in his best friend. "Excuse me" Tucker tried, turning blindly again.

"Will you wear this thing normal!" Danny growled as he eyed his friends reversed beret.

"What? Gregor thinks it's cool!" Tucker exclaimed, lifting the floppy red cloth so he could see his white shirted and blue jeaned friend.

"Oh, who cares about Gregor!" Danny huffed, pissed at his friends attitude.

"Guys!" came Sam's amazed and somewhat dreamy voice.

"Give you three guesses." Tucker chuckled, throwing his arm around his friends shoulder, shivering at his friend's unnaturally cold temperature. 'Man I'll never get used to him feeling like he's made of ice, even in summer.'

_'Mine!'_ came the impulse again. Danny ignored it, just like he did every time he saw his gothic friend. He couldn't remember exactly when it had started but it seemed about the time the portal zapped him one and he'd been rendered half dead making him a half ghost. So Danny just chalked it up as a ghost thing and left it at that. He'd mentioned it to Tucker once or twice but stopped after all the laughs and nudges he received for his confidance.

"Where, in Gregor's locker?" Danny accused, a hurt and desperate feeling coiling in his chest.

Sam's smile fell at Danny's words to be replaced by a peeved frown. "Woa, thank you Joe hostility." She mocked in response.

"Look Sam I'm just saying that Gregor…" Danny began, holding up a hand for emphasis.

"That Gregor what?" an accented voice asked from behind Danny. Danny paused, eyes snapping wide as the impulse screamed 'KIILLL!' 'Woah, that's new.' Danny turned round coming face to face with the taller euro-goth.

"Ah, hi Gregor." Danny stumbled, unsure of himself as he reeled from the deadly impulses slamming around inside his skull.

"By the way, cool shirt." Gregor continued when Danny paused.

"Ah, thanks?" Danny replied, caught off gurad. "Not too much red messing up the whole whit thing for you?"

"It totally works for you." Gregor smiled before raising his hand intradgety "I could never pull off such a look myself."

Danny smiled as the internal screams stopped, miffed at the response. "Ah, thanks." Danny smiled, glad to be free of the pounding of his subconscious.

"Pffftt." Gregor extended his arm wrist bent in a 'think nothing of it gesture.' "Same, would you care to show me around school?" He inquired, holding his arm out for the gothic diva.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sam replied with a warm smile, linking her arm with the white goth's as they walked off.

Danny shivered slightly as his mind came under assault by what he referred to as his ghostly subconscious again. Only this time he was scared of it himself and could finally see were Dan Phantom had come from. He could feel it's normal harmless if somewhat possessive nature transform into bloodlust. _'Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill! Maim! Burn!'_

"You know, he's not a bad guy." Tucker commented from beneath his hat, not seeing his friend clutch his head, eyes shut as he tried to drown out the voice as it screamed it's rage inside his mind, the feelings not directed at their normal target but rather the guy whose arm she was linked with.

I still don't trust him!" Danny spat, eyes glued to the pair now had opened them finally reeling the impulses back in. His eyes widened as a thin trail of blue mist slipped out of his poen mouth whilst a shiver crept up his spine.

The lights dimmed as an ectopus floated up out of the form and became a tangible green tenatcled monster. People screamed and began to flee from the ethereal spectre who took off down the corridor.

"More on this later." Danny groaned as he dived into a nearby janitor's closet. The window flashed with a bright white light before a white haired Danny phantom phased out the door and down the corridor after the ectopus.

Racing down the now empty corridors which still echoed with the screams of the fleeing. Following the ghost as it phased through a set of lockers and the wall behind Danny became tangible as he entered the room only to be pelted in the face by a barrage of spinning tentacles.

"Uuuuhhhh" Danny groaned seeing the odd star as he watched the ectopus phase through the floor. Diving after it into the corridor below Danny chased the ghost through the closed door labelled 'Pool' and into the pool.

Looking around for the ghost octopus Danny's eyes widened at the two figures in white wetsuits and SCUBA gear, who fired a pair of torpedo's at him from matching bazookas. Dodging the anti-ecto weapons Danny heard one of the men begin talking.

"Firing ghost depth charge! Prepare for the great white whale!"

"Wait! Those are only for…" his companion tried to tell him as he pressed a button on his suit, a hatch at the back of his belt dropping what appeared to be a glowing green pipe bomb.

Danny turned intangible and cannoned out of the pool, barely noticing the now open pool door or hearing his English teacher Mr Lancer exclaim to the supposedly empty room. "Ah the perfect way to spend lunch. Shakespeare by the pool and dry, white toast."

Danny barely made it through the roof before an explosion launched the water out of the pool and all over one poor and now annoyed teacher. Mr Lancer glanced into the pool. "Hunt for Red October!" was his supriesed cry at the two men stranded on the bottom of the now empty pool.

"….Deep water use." The agent finished explaining.

**

* * *

**

"Think about it." A ghostly Danny exclaimed to his red hated friend as they stood in a desterted back alley that evening. "Gregor shows up, so do the guys in white. He's got the whole white hair, white clothes thing, so do the guys in white!"

"To be fair, the guys in white don't have hair. They're bald." Tucker commented.

Danny ploughed on unperturbed. "And what's with the phoney accent, and that whole, pffft thing?" Danny performed the action to emphasise his point.

"So you're saying Gregor's a spy?" Tucker asked, slightly confused by his friends apparent paranoia. 'Though he probably has grounds to be more paranoid than most.' Tucker commented to himself.

"And I'm saying that maybe I should keep an invisible eye on him and Sam." Danny concluded a smile lighting up his face at Tucker's apparent agreement with him, as this managed to subdue the beast again.

"WHAT!" Tucker felt uneasy as he followed his friend to the ally entrance, watching the pair in question walk towards them down the street. "No. No. You're going to spy on Sam?"

"Hey," Danny said as he turned invisible. "it's for her own good." Finished the apparently empty air.

"It's a bad idea!" Tucker yelled at the sky, where he suspected Danny to be.

"Ah, shouting angrily into the sky." Gregor commented as he walked past. "Very euro-goth, I like it." He picked up Tucker's beret and again placed it backwards on his head.

As Gregor walked off with a giggling Sam Tucker felt an invisible set of hands twist his beret back around before a gust of air indicating the passing of an object, namely a certain ghost, at speed.

"It's still a bad idea!" Tucker yelled after his invisible friend.

* * *

Sam giggled as she skipped stones across the lake at the Park with Gregor, managing to beat him by at least two skips every time. Her last stone unknowingly going through an intangible and invisible Danny, her struggled to rain in his feelings.

"Oh, look Sam it is almost time for our movie. Perhaps we should be going?" Gregor mentioned as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh yeah! Icha Icha Paradise is supposed to be an awesome Japanese love story. I love foreign films, so non-mainstream." Sam smiled, acting a bit out of character because Gregor and trying to impress him.

* * *

As they sat in the theatre watching the raunchy movie Sam couldn't help but feel watched and kept glancing around. Once she would have sworn she saw a silhouette of Danny's head against the screen but dismissed it as just her imagination and mild paranoia acting up. 'Hey no one fights ghost for long and doesn't become at least a little paranoid.' She consoled herself.

**

* * *

**

"So Sam, what would you like to eat?" Gregor asked as he led the steel capped, combat boot wearing girl around the mall. Her green hatched black skirt contrasting well with her purple tights, who matched the purple oval on her black tank top.

"Oh, I don't know. How does spaghetti sound? I like Italian food, don't you. It's so different and original and why I am I still talking, I'm spazzing out again aren't I?" Sam gushed and blushed slightlu as she realised she was talking so fast.

"It's okay, I kind of like that about you." Gregor smirked. 'Yes! She is so into me dude! Right on!'

Gregor ordered and paid for a large bowl of spaghetti bolognaise which he brought back to the table Sam had taken for them to share.

Above their heads, unseen and unheard a voice growled of the screams of it's own subconscious. "Oh, man if they share a strand of that spaghetti I'm gonna hurl."

Elsewhere in the mall a one white suited man commented to his equally dressed fcompanion "Why do they call it a white sale when none of the clothes are white?"

Just then his partners watch, or what appeared to be a watch, started beeping with a pulsing blue alarm light, causing both white suited men to drop their small purchase bags and run off, looking for the spook they detected. Green ecto scanners emerging out of their black shades they reached a balcony overlooking the food court and began to scan for the silent spectre.

Glancing up the African man announced to his fellow agent. "Agent K, the Fox is in the Hen House."

"Agent O, initiate battle plan G, with limited collateral protocol alpha, Section 2, Paragraph 8, version 2 abridged. Silencers on!" Agent K responded.

Both men raised their wrist, enormous blue blasters transforming out of their wrist watches and fired twin blue ecto beams at the invisible ghost.

Danny, not paying attention to anything but Sam and Gregor and the raging argument about if incinerating or dismembering the euro-goth would be more painful, didn't notice the blue beams till they hit him in the chest, blasting him towards the ceiling. Luckily he turned intangible on reflex as so he flew straight through the ceiling and into the night sky instead of smashing into the roof.

Sam paused in her eating, startled by the weapons sound. Looking around and seeing no ghost she shrugged and returned to her food.

Agent K and O looked at each other and nodded. Looking back at the roof whit armour with balck trim wrapped itself around both agents as twin rockets popped from their suit backs.

"Intangibility suits deployed." Agent K reported.

"Operation Ivory Mist is go!" Agent K responded as both men became intangible, thanks to their suits, and balsted off and up through the ceiling, after the wayward ghost.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Danny yelled as he tumbled through the air, propelled a great distance due to his weightless nature. Managing to stop and regain controlof his flight, Danny smirked. "Close, but you'll never catch me now!"

"Guess again kiddo!" Agent K responded from behind Phantom.

"Look! What's the matter with you two? I'm not doing anything! Why can't you leave me alone!" Danny argued, frayed nerves riled by the twin balsters staring him in the face.

"An unauthorised entity of scale 7 ecto-plsamic power!" Agent K challenged.

"A pre-pubescent ecto-cosmic spectre operating freely? Unaceptable." Agent O concluded.

"HEY!" came Danny's indignant reply. "I have totally hit puberty!" earning confused looks from the Guys in White as he fished around inside the front of his jump suit he pulled out a glowing white hair. "See! That's totally a chest hair!"

The reply was a twin blue beam to the chest that knocked Danny all the way back to the mall carpark, crashing him into the ground between two parked cars.

"Now let's finish this. Operation White Gorilla initaing!" Agent K announced.

"Negative." Agent O replied. "Our battery levels our too drained. We'll have to return to base and recharge before we can capture a magnitude 7."

Grumbling the two agents flew off.

Danny glanced up as the two agents flew off, wondering why they hadn't come after him again but not complaining."Could this week get any worse?" the glowing spook grumbled.

Danny glanced up as he heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Gregor say "Sam, is something I must tell you here and now."

Danny's glowing green eyes locked onto the pair as Sam spoke, saying "ok? What?" She was looking coyly to the side, eyes darting back every so often to the white clad goth in front of her.

"You have little, tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip, right here." Gregor intoned softly, as he held leaned in and held Sam's chin.

Sam's eyes fluttered for a moment before closing as she unconsciously kissed back.

"And now it's officially worse." Danny concluded, before grabbing at his head with both hands. Ghostly fingers scratched and scrabbled at his spectral scalp amidst his tussled white hair. The screaming of something that he somehow new was part of him and not some outside influence making it harder and harder to think. He was blind and death to the world which made him miss Sam's reaction shortly thereafter that may have saved Danny from his torment.

Sam's eyes blinked open as she realise what was happening. Placing her hands on the eur-goth's shoulders she pushed him back with an exclamation of "Woah their big fella! Don't you think we're rushing this a bit?"

"Ah, yes, yes." Gregor replied, guiltily rubbing his hair. 'Damn, so close dude.' "I forget the American girl's like to take it slow." He smiled trying to show he was sorry.

"I've… just got some things to figure out." Sam explained.

"I respect this." Gregor said, reaching out for her hand and interlacing their fingers before leading her off on the walk home. This prevented either goth from hearing the pain of the ghost they failed to notice.

"I'm beginning to… think that… spying is better left… to soulless… government drones." Danny moaned as he collapsed to the ground knee's buckling. Hunched over Danny felt like his head was going to burst, the pain etched inside his skull unbearable as he moaned, trying not to scream like the voice in his head. "What do you want? Why, what is this? Somebody…. Please, no, ohhhhh….." he continued to moan as his eyes flashed once, their green irises replaced with the same emerald abysses from earlier, the light also spilling from his mouth too. "Why? What… what is this… this feeling?... This…. Obsession." Green crack began to form in Danny's ghostly skin, the green light of ectoplasm spilling out from the wounds into his white aura. The fractures lanced out from the corners of his eyes, reaching back to his hair line and down onto his cheeks. Danny bit his tongue in an attempt not to scream, the sickly sweet taste of his own ectoplasm spilling into his mouth before the blessed darkness claimed him and Danny went into that place where pain and screams cannot reach you.

* * *

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

* * *

So there you have it People, my first chapter for my first DP fanfic. No idea how good it is really but I hope you all liked it.

Anyway three trivia questions. One should be easy for any true DP fans but the other two? Well ones pretty obscure.

A digital cookie for anyone who can get either of the first 2 right, and a digital cake for anyone who can get number 3.

1. What episode of Danny Phantom does this story start from?

2. What anime series does Icha Icha Paradise come from?

3. Who is the original person who said "Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill! Maim Burn!"or what universe/game is he from?

And don't google the answers. Your going to google them now, aren't you? Damn it.


	2. Fractured

Disclaimer: I do not own Dany Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Authors Notes)

* * *

**Fractures in the Façade**

**Chapter 2: Fractured**

* * *

Beret on properly this time Tucker took a huge bite out of his roast meat sandwich whilst his two friends sat at the picnic table with him eating their lunches, if you could call Sam's salad a lunch, which it was not according to Tucker, or the fact Danny just had food out and wasn't actually eating.

"So, uh, do anything _fun_ last night?" Danny asked absently pointedly, stirring the slop the school served as food.

"Oh, I don't know, just hung out." Sam replied casually, shrugging.

"With Gregor?" Danny answered, venom creeping into his tone. It had not been fun to wake up well past his curfew with his face plastered to the tarmac in the malls car park, nor cleaning all the ectoplasm off his face before he got home, especially when it was his own. Not to mention all the trouble he'd got in with his parents over being so late home.

"I wouldn't do that." Tucker commented worriedly, looking at pale boy beside him.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sam demanded, irritated by her friends apparent jealousy. She leaned back as Danny shoved his face into her personal space bubble. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, ah, I don't know. Just checking for pimples, dimples… spaghetti sauce." He looked accusingly at the black haired goth and winced as he felt the voice wake up. _'Mine. Mine. She is mine!'_

"Spaghetti…" Sam began very confused. "Huuuh! We're you spying on me!" she accused Danny who seemed to have given up all pretence of eating.

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on her." Tucker duly informed his friend feeling vindicated.

"Nice." Danny commented, voice acidic in annoyance at what his friend had just let slip.

"You used your ghost powers to SPY ON ME!" Sam yelled getting more and more angry, standing up as she did. "You've really crossed the line!"

"Not you, I was spying on Gregor! He's so obviously working with the Guys in White !" Danny shot back anger flaring in his own voice as his friends words seemed to hit home in all the soft places, matching her in standing up to prevent himself wincing.

"Oh, so that's it!" Sam put her hands on her hips, tone condescending. "The only way a boy could like me is if it was part of a plot to get you? Ha, ego much?" she mocked.

"Hey Sam you want to…" Gregor started as he walked up having heard the girls voice.

"Whatever it is, yes!" Sam ground out as she marched off, leaving her food and grabbing the euro-goth's hand as she marched.

"I think I can guess the answer, but how'd it go last night?" Tucker tried, attempting to bring his fuming friend back down from orbit of planet rage.

Eyes flickering between green and blue Danny took a deep breath before slumping back in his seat, shoving his untouched meal away. "Well, I got hit in the face with a rock. Gregor kissed Sam. And the Guys in White attacked again, so there's got to be a connection between them and Gregor!" Danny gritted his teeth as the pounding in his head reach a painful pitch again.

"wait, hold up." Tucker raised his hands signalling Danny to stop as he opened his mouth again. "Gregor kissed Sam?"

"Yeah, but apparently that's none of my business!" Danny growled, grabbing his open milk carton and crushing it with one hand. Tucker noted the milk freeze as it sloped out the top.

'Okay, bad timing for Danny to start losing control of his powers again.' Tucker though worriedly as his friend threw the now frozen milk over his shoulder, where it shattered on the grass, before slumping onto the table. "Tell you what." Tucker threw his arm around Danny's shoulders, causing the brooding teen to look up at him quizzically. "Since you get attacked every time you close to Gregor, I'm going to tag along with Gregor and Sam." Jerking his thumb at himself Tucker exclaimed proudly. "I'll be your mole!" 'Yeah, that and it'll keep you far enough away from both Gregor and Sam so that you don't do something we all regret.'

Danny perked up at this, smiling as he sat up. "Really? To protect Sam?" the teen questioned.

'Yeah from you, better not say that though.' "Yeah, that and Gregor rocks!" Tucker covered. "plus you're my best friend, and I got to watch your back too." Tucker stood up and twisted his beret around again to try and look cool. Danny watched with a shake of his head as his blindly wandered off, wincing as his friend cried out in surprise, falling down an open manhole.

Danny's head jerked round as he heard to painfully familiar voices talking across the yard. Rushing over behind a Tree he peered round the trunk at the two agents from the Guys in White cornered Mr Lancer against a second picnic table.

"The purple back gorilla information we accessed traces back to assignment you gave in your class!" Agent K accused the portly teacher.

"And what makes you think I want to cooperate with the Feds?" Mr Lancer shot back, Abraham beard shifting as he spoke.

"Because ghosts are a constant threat to your student body?" Agent O reasoned.

"And because we're with the Government and have access to your tax records!" Agent K threatened, leaning in to emphasise his words.

Mr Lancer's eyes widened as his face took on a slightly paniced look. "What do you want to know and how fast do you want know it?" Mr Lancer spilled as the two agents smirked.

"This is getting to close for comfort." Danny cursed as he slid back into hiding. "I need to lay low for a while and let Tucker do his thing." He added, slinking away.

* * *

Sam watched as Gregor browsed the book shelves of her favourite shop, the Skulk 'n' Lurk. A haf smiled tugged at her lips as the white haired teen paused and picked up a book. 'Nice choice.' She mentally congratulated him.

"Edward Gory, ah excellent choice." Gregor announced as he pulled the book of the shelf, showing it to Sam. "Even his name is Gory." The boy joked, earning a full smile from the pale skinned beauty.

Sam's smile turned into an annoyed from as Tucker popped up between the two Goths, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders."Hey guys! Thanks for letting me tag along. I hope I'm not getting in your way too much." Tucker spoke, gaze flicking between the two.

Gregor's frown went unnoticed behind his dark glasses before he smiled and replied. "Of course not."

"Yeah of course not." Sam added, annoyance creeping into her tone as she thought of a different boy. "You asked to tag along." Glairing up into the air Sam raised a fist shaking it as she added loudly "Unlike SOME people who better not be here!"

"Shouting angrily into the sky. It reminds me of home." Gregor spoke, apparently wiping a tear from his eye.

'Guess it must be tough, coming halfway round the world to a different country, leaving all your friends and family behind.' Sam thought glancing back as her fellow goth replaced his shades.

Tucker just winced uncomfortably.

* * *

Sam sat on her sofa in her family's home cinema, chin cupped in the palm of her hand as brooded over the horrible fates she had planned for Tucker. Annoyed at how he seemed to be purposefully ruining her time with the Hungarian exchange student, first at the mini golf then at the Nasty Burger. A beeping sound distracted her from her dark musings and the goth diva glanced over annoyed at the offending PDA as Tucker played a game.

Noticing her look Tucker gulped, fearing the wrath of the steel toed behemoths his friend called shoes. "Oh, does this bother you?" he questioned looking at Sam.

"Pfff, not at all." Gregor answered flicking his hand again, before leaning back to continue watching the French romance on screen.

Tucker sighed, relieved that he seemed to have been saved from hobbling home, or to the nearest hospital when his phone began to vibrate and ring like crazy. Grabbing the blue flip phone from his grey pants pocket. Glancing at the caller ID he noted the screen read 'Danny Fenton'. "I have to take this." Tucker explained as he jumped out of his seat and walked out of the room.

"S do I apparently!" Sam fumed from her end of the couch.

Back in his room at home in the Fenton Works Danny was pacing his room. "Come on, come on, come on! Pick up the phone already!"

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tuckers voice spilled out of the handhelds grey ear piece.

"Anything to report?" Danny asked, becoming frustrated with Tuckers apparent disregard of the situation.

"Well I bought this great graphic novel at the skulk 'n' Lurk, I was two under par at the put-put course. Oh and Sam has some kickin new surround sound." Tuckers voice added as Danny struggled not to grind his teeth at his friends casual manner, not at all worried about Sam and what that wanna be goth was trying to pull.

"I mean, anything about Gregor!" Danny snapped, annoyance colouring his tone as he flopped back onto his bed.

"If he's a spy, he's really cool for a spy." Tuckers voice answered from down the line, making Danny's right eye twitch in annoyance.

"Tucker my friend,movie is over, you up for bowling?" cam the faint sound of Gregor's voice from the other end causing Danny's eye to twitch even more violently.

"Gotta go!" Tucker finished as the line went dead.

"Great, now I'm losing both my best friends." Danny grumbled scowling up at the ceiling trying to once again squash the voice in his head that was obsessing about Sam.

* * *

Danny sighed, trudging into the locker room after gym class with Ms Tetslaf. Opening his locker Danny chucked his smelly sneakers on to the top shelf before beginning to rehearse the conversation he had planned. "Gregor, I know you're not what you seem to be and… gah." He treailed oof looking down at his bare feet. Turning back he pointed accusingly at his gym shoes. "Gregor, I know you're up to something and… nnh!" Danny slapped his forehead. 'You are not helping! Shut UP!' he raged at the constant chant of _'Kill! Maim! Burn! Kill Maim! Burn! Kill Maim! Burn!'_ pounding inside his head. "Come on, find the words!" he chastised himself, slamming his locker in frustration.

Danny started as closing the door revealed the very teen he had been wanting to talk to.

"Danny I wish to talk to you." Gregor informed the pale raven head. "if you are done talking to yourself?"

"Gah, uh, um, ah, sure Gregor." Danny managed, sitting down on the bench behind him in the isles center, the wrestle with his unruly subconscious making it difficult to speak coherently. "What's up?" he gasped finally pushing the images of Gregor's mangled and charred corpse out of the forefront of his mind.

"I am not blind. You do not like me." The Hungarian informed Danny as he first gestured to himself then the shorter boy before him.

"Gregor, that's not…" Danny tried to explain over the ringing in his mind.

"Ahh, let me finish." Gregor countered, raising a hand to stop Danny before he got under way. "You do not like me because you want to protect your friend Sam and… I respect this." Gregor continued sounding slightly aloof.

"It-it's not just that…" Danny tried, anger creeping into his expression as he tried desperately not to give ground to the desires hammering on the walls.

"You like her more than just friends?" Gregor inquired, realisation dawning. 'This dweeb likes my girl, chah no way dude, she's gonna be mine.'

"Well…." Danny started trying to sort out his inner turmoil and discern exactly what all these conflicting parts of him actually wanted.

"You hestitate." Gregor cut in. Sitting down next to Danny he continued "Which means you are unsure. I am not." He placed his hand over his heart to emphasise his next point. "I'm going to ask her out."

Gregor failed to notice as Danny's eyes widened in shock at this nor the flash of green as the voice howled in Danny's mind.

"I hope we can, oh how do you Americans say, uh, hang out?"he hugged Danny. Pulling back he concluded. "I'm glad we had this chance to talk." Gregor finished by kissing Danny on each cheek before getting up to leave. 'Ugh, gross man. I just kissed a guy! Stupid European traditions man.'

Danny paused stunned and highly disturbed by the foreign boy's actions. Regaining his composure as anger surged through him along with a fresh chorus of blood lust the embarrassed and enraged teen stood up, pointing an accusing finger with eyes shut. "I know who you are! And I know what you're up to! And…" his eyes finally snapped open. Hand falling as the fire drained out of him at the sight of the now Gregor free locker room. "Somehow I pictured this chat going differently."

* * *

After school Danny walked out the front doors alone, looking up he noted his two friends walking off accompanied by Gregor. Tucker looked back and noticed Danny. His expression just saddened and he turned away to trudge beside Gregor and Sam. Sam noticing her friends depressed look also looked back. Her normally uncaring attitude also shifting down the melancholy road as she noted her friend standing there all alone. She offered him a weak smile before turning back and letting the smile fall from her lips. Gregor noticed the pair look back and turned to see what they had been looking at. He noted with some amusement the depressed boy standing on the steps as the students streamed round him, watching the trio as they walked out the school gates. He waved back before also turning forward again and taking Sam's hand, causing him to miss the balling of fist or the look of rage that swept his face and Danny's eyes flashing a glowing green.

Danny stalked off round the back of school, checking first to make sure he was alone. Once certain he was indeed unobserved he reached inside for the cold lurking just beneath his ribs and pulling it to the surface. A bright flash of light accompanied the formation of a white ring around him which split in two, one travelling up his body and one travelling down. He felt the odd sensation of a loss of heat as he stopped feeling the environment, temperature meant little to him as a ghost, only the most extremes of temperatures affecting ectoplasm. The disturbingly familiar feeling of his heart stooping confirmed his transformation as the black jumpsuit with white accompaniments replaced his school clothes. Breath catching in his throat as his lungs stopped working, the sickening senation of his internal organs liquidising in to ectoplasm. The weightless sensation of being a ghost took hold whilst his hair turned snowy and eyes blazed green. White aura flickered to life as his skin lost what little colour it normally had and became icy to touch instead of just unnaturally cold.

Heaving a deep sigh and not even bothering to refill his lungs Danny Phantom took off into the sky headed for home.

* * *

Walking through the front door before Jazz had got home, his depression making him forget to wait till after his sister arrived, her driving theoretically meaning she would beat him home, he heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Our son hanging out with Danny Phantom? Well that is preposterous." Maddy Fenton's voice exclaimed, instantly making Danny cringe and head towards her, the intentions of damage control taking over.

"Danny get over here!" Jack called forgetting his son wouldn't be home yet, surprising Maddy when Danny did indeed appear round the kitchen door. Danny thought he was surprised to here his father call for him, but that was nothing to his shock upon seeing who his parents were talking to.

The two agents K and O from the Guys in White looked over at the scrawny, pale teen who was looking at them rather nervously.

Agent O pulled a PDA out of his jacket. "We've managed to trace this PDA to Tucker Foley." He informed the boy, the name scrawling its way across the screen. "We figure the ghost must be an associate of his."

Danny scratched the back of his head, already frayed nerves unravelling at the risk the two agents posed with their accusations. "Ah, have you checked, ah, Dash Baxter?" he inquired, clutching at straws.

"Affirmative!" Agent K responded. "He's too much of an oaf to be the ghost kid. And you." He flicked his gaze over Danny who winced expecting the worst. "you're too pre-pubescent."

Indignation got the better of Danny at this slight. "Hey!" he exclaimed, indignant at being called a child.

"And it's not that Manson girl, which leaves the Gregor kid we saw them hanging around with." Agent K mused, rubbing his chin with a black gloved thumb.

"Of course!" Agent O realised. "How did we not see that! He has white hair, and so does the ghost boy!" he finished, pulling a massive blue blaster from his pocket.

'How the hell did they fit that in there?' Danny wondered as the two agents raced off in pursit of their new target.

"Hey if you ever need a guy in orange, Jack Fenton's your man!" Jack indicated himself with his tumb as he spoke, snapping Danny out of his musings on the logistics of suits pockets and womans hand bags.

"Wait, gregor can't be a spy if they're going after him with guns blazing… and Sam and tucker are right in the line of fire." Danny though aloud surprise and fear clouding his features. "Ah, bye Mum, bye Dad!" Danny called running for the door. "Going to meet Sam and Tucker, don't wait up!"

The door slammed as he raced out earning confused looks from both his parents.

"Don't wait up? But he has a 10 o'clock curfew. We won't be in bed by then." Maddy said, turning to look at her husband.

"I know, what does that boy take us for? Old fuddy duddys?"Jack announced indignantly.

* * *

Sam sighed as she watched Tucker adjusting the telescope at the observatory look out. She lent glumly against the rail next to Gregor who maintained a silent air of mild interest.

"Cool it's a new moon!" Tucker called over to the pair as he finished aligning the telescope. "You guys want to take a look?"

"Later perhaps." Greogr responded as Sam opened her mouth, shutting it again with a quizzical look at the boy next to her. "I wish to have a word with Sam. In private." Gregor added as he noticed Tucker begin to say something and headed him off. Taking the gothic beauty's hand he lead her away to a more secluded spot on the lookout.

"I hope I'm not too late." Danny cursed as he cannoned through the night sky, legs fused into a spectral tail. "Now where the hell are they? Tucker mentioned something about going to the observatory in math. I guess I'll check there first."

Danny raced towards the white dome and balcony that rested on the mountain side just out of town. Turning invisible so as not to attract Sam's wrath for spying on her again Danny slammed on the breaks, slowing down from well over 180 kilometres per hour (112 miles per hour) to stop just above the two gothic teens just as Gregor began to speak.

"I will not mince words Sam." Danny heard Gregor say as he fled over the balcony so as to be out of sight as he became visible again. "I like you and I would like to go steady."

Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head at those 10 words. He began breathing again, hyperventilating, not from a desire for oxygen but from his instinctive reaction to shock. Cold blue sweat began to poor down the ghost boys neck and face as the voice of his own subconscious stopped started screaming again. But this time….

'_NO! NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T, NO, HE, AAAAAHHHHH, NO, HE, NO, NO ,NO, BUT SHE'S, NO, MINE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_' the normal possessive or bloodthirsty echo curling up on itself, screaming in absolute pain. Danny felt as if his mind was being sucked inside a gaping wound ripped into his soul. The pain, was beyond that of any physical wound he'd ever felt or even dared to imagine. Grabbing his head in both hands as he leaned back mouth gaping about to scream.

"With me?" Sam's excited reply wafted over the wall and down to the writhing spectre halting the sound that had been building in his throat dead. The world swam out of focus, noise fading away into nothing as all Danny could feel was the pain. The rage and hate clawed at their confines but they were nothing to the black sense of loss and despair that twisted their way through thoughts and memories. Three simple words reverberating in the darkness amidst the howls of pain from his flagging impulse and the half jumbled sheiks of his consciousness_. 'She's gone. Gone forever. Gone. She's forever. Forever gone. Gone. She's gone forever. Gone forever.'_

Green light burst from Danny's eye sockets and still gaping maw, lancing into the sky as a brief but effective signal beckon, unnoticed by the pair of teens beginning to argue above.

"With you." Gregor concluded. "And not with your losing friend Tucker."

Sam quirked an eyebrow quizzically, distracted enough to miss a green signal pulse pierce the sky. "It's loser." She corrected.

Tucker having wondered over, wondering what the two Goths were talking about started as a green light beam shot up from over the balcony beside the pair. Rushing over Tucker leant over and gazed down, eyes widening as he took in the tortured appearance of his ghostly friend below.

Danny writhed, unable to even moan his vocal cords locked by his mental trauma. 'It feels if, I'm being, torn apart…." Danny's last rational thought coiled through his ravaged mind before it to was sucked into darkness and replaced by pain. Green cracks radiated from the glowing emerald pools that had replaced Danny's normally humanoid eyes, branching out from his temples as fresh fissures began there too.

Tucker watched in horrid fascination as he heard Sam say something to Gregor, the writhing and growing the jagged lines of expanding and Danny's head thrown back in a silent scream. As he watched Tucker saw the cracks begin to connect and the skin they encompassed fall into the ectoplasm beneath, apparently dissolving to leave two gaping, jagged fist sized holes in place of eyes. Tucker gulped and rushed over to his two friends as Danny thrashed, clearly in agony from whatever was going.

"Then you agree." Gregor concluded, smiling at Sam as Tucker ran up to the pair.

"You two really have to see…" Tucker began, forgetting in his panic that Gregor didn't know about Danny, his only concern being getting Sam to take a look at whatever was wrong with Danny.

"No I don't agree!" Sam railroaded over Tucker who just looked startled at her, thinking she meant him. "Tucker may be annoying but he's one of my best friends!" crossing her arms and fixing Gregor with an angry galre she continued. "He's part of the package."

"Ah, am I interrupting something? Gregor, dude, hello?" Tucker tried to grab the taller boys attention, waving his hand in front of the shades wearing boy, not wanting to incur Sam's wrath with her expression spelling certain doom for the next person to deliver bad news.

Gregor's face reddened slightly, lips curling in anger as his brows scrunched in annoyance. "DUDE! Do you ever stop talking?" Gregaor snarled, accent changing drastically to that of an Northern American rather than the strange one he'd been using before.

Tucker's face fell from confusion to mild hurt at those words.

"Do you even know how obnoxious you are! With your stupid jokes, and lameo technology? IDIOT!" the white haired boy yelled, shoving his face almost into Tucker's. Suddenly realising how this looked, the boy glanced back at the startled true goth who was quickly turning from surprised to furious. "Oh I mean he's nothing. Pffft." Gregor picked up his strange accent again, throwing an arm around Tucker's shoulders as he looked worriedly at Sam. Seeing the furious and disbelieving look on the beauty's face his care free expression fell along with his phony accent. "Ah, darn it." He mumbled as Tucker looked at him with an annoyed expression, wanting to grab Sam to show her Danny, but unable due to the selfish fake.

"Wait a minute, you were faking!" Sam demanded. "The accent, and liking Tucker, just to get on my good side?" Sam sounded more confused and hurt as she finished, her anger seeping out of her as she realised Danny had been right and this guy was nothing but a fake.

"Ah, hello, I'm a guy, HELLO!" gregor said exasperated preventing Tucker from speaking again as he shot an annoyed look at the white haired phony next to him. "I mean I really like you and all, but come on!" he continued, indicating tucker whose frown deepened.

Sam crossed her arms and shot an enraged glare at the whit wearing boy as he scratched the back of his head.

"We're through, aren't we?" Gregor questioned, sounding a little depressed.

"Oh, beyond." Sam mocked, leaning forward with a wry leer.

"Oh well." Gregor shrugged, noticing as the blond haired Star and another cheerleader walked past. "Cheerleaders. Better adjust my pitch." He decided, pulling out a letterman jacket and throwing it on and rushed after the two girls. "Hey babes? You like football?" Gregeor inquired, now emphasising his American accent to sound like a classic jock.

Sam just glanced wryly at Tucke, annoyed with herself partly for being suckered in by the charming fake.

"Can I hit him for you?" Tuckere inquired as both teens watched Gregor begin to shamelessly flirt with the two prep girls. Memory crept up and clobbered Tucker one as a picture of screaming dannu with radioactive green craters for eyes flashed across his inner vision. "Sam, you'd better…" he began only to stop as a whit missile streaked overhead.

Glancing up at the throaty roar the projectile made both girls squealed and dived out the way with a yelling Gregor as the missile struck the balcony's edge and blew it away in a blue spectral explosion.

"Thanks, but I think that's covered." Sam commented. She turned around as Turcker mimicked her movements as a large white jet roared over head.

"Commence Operation white noise, white heat!" Agent K ordered from the pilots seat of the two seater, white assault jet.

Agent O nodded, scanning with the planes censors for their target. Sighting the white haired teen known as Gregor the system produced a lock on symbol.

Sam glanced up as the jet seemed to hover in place, taking aim at the boy sprawled in the dust whilst the two girls ran for their lives. "Gregor, although I think you're the world's biggest jerk, RUN!" Sam yelled as the jet let loose another missile salvo.

Glancing up Gregor's eyes widened behind his shades, and he took off running for all he was worth dodging the deadly projectiles and blue beams the jet fired at him.

"Sam!" Tuckered yelled above the explosions. "Go check on Danny, something's wrong with him!" he said pointing to the edge of the balcony where he'd last seen Danny.

"What?" Sam questioned, confused by Tucker's apparent rambling. 'Danny wasn't here was? Wait was he spying on me? Again!'

Her musings cut short as Gregor sailed past, an explosion hurling him across the white paving stones to crash into the observatory's glass front doors, right beneath a giant metal globe.

"Gregor." Was all tucker commented as two missiles destroyed the metal orbs supports and it began to fall on top of the sprawled and dazed Gregor. Rushing forward Tucker jumped grabbing the encombant teen and tackling him out of harm's way.

"Dude, you save my life!" Gregor exclaimed, shocked at the selfless act of heroism.

"Yeah." Tuckered answered, twisting his beret back into position. "But I despise you know."

Both boys looked up as the jet cirled round for another run, blasting at both boys with blue bolts.

Sam glanced over the balcony where Danny was supposed to be but upon seeing no sign of her ghostly friend hauled herself back off the rail and watched eyes widening in fear as Tucker, and unfortunately Gregor, dodged the blasts being flung at them.

"We've got the ghost boy on the run." Agent K informed Agent O with a sinister smile.

Pulling the jet into hover into hover to allow Agent O a better shot, Agent K glanced to his right, and out the window, as somebody knocked on it.

What met his gaze was a fractured façade, a face shattered by twin green ectoplasmic pools which dominated the ghost boys face.

"Reading a scale 8 ecto-plasmic power, bordering on 9, right… outside the jet?" Agent O looked up, following K's gaze, confused by his instruments.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" the ghost howled turning into a see through blue version of itself as it went intangible before launching itself at the two agents, grabbing them and making them intangible too, pulling them out of the jet. Hurling the two agents as he exited the plane in a whirl wind spind the ghost re-solidified, black jumpsuit reappearing along with his spectral tail. Turning back towards the crashing jet the spectre raise its hand, green energy glowing around the white gauntlet before a green beam blasted forth, smashing into the falling assault craft and vaporising it.

"This town is too crazy for me, I'm going back to Michigan!" Gregor yelled, whipping off his shades as the ghost howled in victory.

"Don't you mean Hungry, Gregor?" Tucker called after the fleeing poser.

"My name is Elliot" cam e the retreating teens fading reply.

Sam started cracking up at the boys panic, not noticing her Tucker's worry or Danny's strange behaviour thinking he was just trying, and succeeding, at scaring Gregor or Elleiot or whatever his name was. That is until said Phantom soared over head still howling as he chased the fleeing teen.

"Danny?" Sam called as Elliot screamed, green ecto-blasts coming dangerously close to sending him to join him spectral attacker's state of life.

"Sam, somethings happened to Danny! He's in pain and apparently pretty angry with Grego-Elliot." Tucker informed his gothic friend as she began to panic.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam yelled, running off after the hellbent ghoul that was her friend.

"How the *pant* hell *pant* does she *pant* do it?" Tucker gasped running after his two friends as Sam sprinted off in her clunky, heavy, steel combat boots after he rogue friend.

"DANNNYY!" Sam yelled again as Elliot tripped and sprawled in the dust, leaving him now unable to dodge his ghostly aggressor.

"Raaaahhhhaa!" Danny gasped charging up another shot to finish the cowering boy off before a cry of "DANNNYY!" cut through his blood lust like and angel's call.

Turning from the helpless fake, Danny soared back towards the source of the enchanting call. Floating down to rest in front of wide eyed and terrified Sam Danny simply waited, ragged pits casting her face in a pale green light from their acidic glow.

"What the *pant* hell *pant* happened *pant* to you?" Ticker gasped catching up to the Sam as Danny floated in front of her.

"D-danny?" Dam question her eyes wide in shock at her friends fractured appearance, not to mention his aggressive behaviour.

Her only response was a slowly raised and shaking arm. White gloved and glowing fingers reaching timidlt towards her cheek as Danny's expression remained blank and broken, muth slightly agape but no sound coming forth.

"Danny, whats wrong?" Sam tried again, reaching out to grab his trembling hand as it stop almost touching her but seemingly unable to close the final gap.

"Saaaaammmmmm….." a long drawn out moan escaping from the ghost as she clutched his hand, mouth twisting in fear. Both Sam and Tucker exchanged worried looks at their friends stupor.

"NO! SAAMMMMM!" Danny howled as she looked away.

Gaze snapping back at the pained cry as Danny wrenched his hand from the Goths grasp. Both Sam and tucker watched horror stricken as their ghostly companion clutched his head in both hands, head theorwn back as he screamed, spectral tail thrashing.

"!" her name cried amidst the pained shrieks snapped Sam from her frozen state, whilst Tucker remained unmoving, eyes locked open in fear.

Seeing as no help would be forth coming Sam clutched at her black glad friend grabbing onto his jumpsuit. "Danny! Whats wrong, what ever it is it'll be ok! Just tell us what's wrong.

"GONE, GONE, LOST, STOLEN, TAKEN, GONE!" was shouted reply. Shattered eyes falling back on the beauty clutching at him, Danny went intangible to escape her grasp. Backing away from his two frinds with his body shuddering from a mixture a fear and agony he cast them one last glance before barrelling off into the sky, tail stretching out beind him from the rush of acceleration, disppaering as he turned invisible.

"Tucker, what the hell just happened?" Sam demanded turning back to her still exhausted friend.

Finally regaining his breath Tucker managed to stop wheezing, her voice snapping him out of his stupor. He gulped before replying "Well I think something either you or Gregor or Elliot, whoever, said something that took him the wrong way."

"The wrong way!" Sam scoffed. "He went completely phsyco! And what was with those fractures in his façade?"

"I don't know, but whatever they were they sure seemed to hurt." Tucker responded. "But I do know one thing, he needs some serious help before he does anything he'll regret."

Sam stopped as the truth of this sank, the potential damage a rogue Danny could do, not to mention the free run ghosts would get whilst he was out of commission. Face twisting from shock ed to determined she replied "And I know just how we'll do that."

"How?" Tuckered queried looking confused at his friends sudden determination.

"Next chance we get, so probably this weekend, we're heading into the ghost zone to ghost ask someone some very pointed questions!" Sam answered, jaw set as her fists balled, determination rolling off her in waves.

"Ah, ok." Tucker said, backing off a bit not wanting to get attacked for a second time that night, now by his own friend before pointing out a hole in her plan. "But it's Thursday, what are we going to do about tomorrow and explaining where Danny is?"

"I don't know Tuck, but we'll think of Something." Sam finished, stomping off to begin making her way back home.

"Wait for me!" Tucker called after her retreating back, hurrying to catch up. 'Man I really got to exercise more often, this stitch is killing me!'

* * *

**DPDPDPDPDPDP **

* * *

And there you have it. Another chapter done and dusted when I should really be studying for my exams. All well, it's what I do to relax. Don't judge me!

First off I like to give a big thank you to the following people.

**bryandachosen1**

**xsugarxblossomx**

**Biisaiyowaq**

**ShadowAngelBeta**

Thanks for the reviews people and spooks alike.

Oh and to answer the three questions I asked at the end of last chapter.

1. Episode 36 – Doublecross My Heart.

2. Naruto

3. Kharn the World Eater from Warhammer 40K.

We're now finally hitting the part of the story that will be entirely made up for now. So I hope you've enjoyed it so far as we travel deeper into my AU. Things that will be revealed in the next two chapters, how and why ghosts exist and why Danny has freaked out and cracked up.

Till next time, stay frosty and I'll catch you on the flipside.


End file.
